


The Great Seal

by Dapplemii



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Let Makoto be at peace even as the seal, M/M, Post-Canon, Set during The Answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: A short little fic to let Makoto and Ryoji meet again because they deserve to be together.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Great Seal

Everyone on his team, and in reality, most of the people in the world were responsible for calling Nyx. However, there would never be a way to completely stop Erebus from forming and calling Nyx. Instead, that connection needed to be severed. With everyone else immobilized, only he could do it. Their voices called to him, and kept him stumbling forward.

It was no one’s fault, not, his not Ryoji’s, nor anyone in SEES. Makoto realized this at that moment, but there was no way to communicate that to the others. He only had one miracle. 

Elizabeth was watching it all happen, but she didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late. The contract was being fulfilled, and she was filled with pride for her guest, but she didn’t know. She wondered for the first time if she could someday find the answer to her life just as he did. 

Erebus will continue to reform, but it will never be able to reach Nyx again. 

~~~

From January to March, Makoto’s life was blurry. The world went by and his eyesight got hazier and hazier. Until a final burst of energy on March third led him to Aigis on the roof and his memories returned. He had to keep his promise. The last of his energy was funneling into the seal, weakening him day by day. His body was heavy, and as he lay there, head in Aigis’ lap, his friends ran closer, and his vision faded. 

~~~

“Makoto...Makoto…Open your eyes.”

There was no space or time, only an abyss in the sea of souls where Makoto was now. He could not see nor feel anything. Yet, there was a warmth wrapping around his hand, and he could open his eyes. Waiting for him were bright blue eyes and a pained but sincere smile. Two hands were wrapped around one of his and it was pulled to the other’s face. 

Makoto tried to speak but no sound came from his throat. Perhaps it was because of who it was standing before him in the empty space, or maybe it was that he could see at all. 

“Ry...o...ji” He choked out the boy’s name finding it caught in his throat.

Sensation returned to his palm and he felt it against the cheek of the other boy. 

“You came back for me” Ryoji spoke softly, “Against all odds you fought. Resisting the Fall and Nyx took some guts. But you did it. You showed us humanity’s will and resolve. And now Erebus will never bother us again.”

Words were still difficult to form, but Makoto managed a, “How?” 

Ryoji moved Makoto’s hand away from his face but still didn’t let go. Ryoji’s eyes looked down at their hands as he slowly massaged the back of Makoto’s hand.

“My role as the Death Arcana was to be the final piece in calling Nyx and to become her avatar. But, you became the seal between us and the malevolence of the human world. You put yourself so close to me. You’ve sealed me away, but you’ve also freed me from that role. I figured the least I could do was be here for you.”

“I can tell,” Ryoji continued, looking back up to meet Makoto’s eyes, and releasing his hand, “Nyx doesn’t want to hurt anyone. She was not a malevolent force, she was just responding to the call of Erebus, the monster the world’s negativity had created. Look.” 

Ryoji pointed downward and the image around them cleared. Makoto saw the monster Ryoji was referring to. He knew it existed, but this was the first time he saw its enormous, grotesque shape. 

“Huh?” Looking closer he saw people on the ground. It was his friends. They were fighting the monster. There was another girl with them who looked like Aigis but who he did not recognize 

“It seems they’ve decided to live on,” Ryoji spoke.

“Without me.”

“No,” Ryoji pulled Makoto’s head back to look at his face, “for you.” 

~~~

Ryoji’s eyes looked so kind, and his smile was soft and sincere. Makoto leaned forward letting the weight of his head fall on Ryoji’s chest. 

“You know, It hurt when you left me the first time. I felt so lonely. But then you came back into my life and it felt like I was whole again.”

Ryoji’s arms were secure on his back. “I know.”

“When you said I had to kill you it hurt even more.”

“I know. I’m sorry Makoto.”

“But it’s okay. This was my answer and if this is how it is, then I’m okay with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine is playing P3 for the first time and all the feelings came back. I really love Makoto and Ryoji's relationship throughout the game. <3


End file.
